


RaeLynn's Wedding

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RaeLynn's wedding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday morning finally arrived; Gwen could feel the sun drumming down onto her face as she tried to stay asleep. They really needed to learn to shut the curtains at night. Gwen buried her face into Blake’s shoulder, shielding herself from the day. Blake let out a grunt at Gwen’s movement and wrapped his arm tighter around Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RaeLynn's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



> So this is my first time writing smut. 
> 
> The idea was from Bitchlikehomegirl and I hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments are like love <3
> 
> Lou

“Hey babe, what are you doing next weekend?”  Blake asked as Gwen potted around the kitchen.

“Nothing yet why?” Gwen asked coming to stand behind Blake who was sat on the couch.

“Do you... maybe want to go to RaeLynn’s wedding with me? She gave me a plus one and you’re my only one” Blake asked.

“Of course I will. You are so cheesy sometimes.” Gwen said as she leant down and locked lips with Blake.

“I’m taking that as a compliment” Blake said pulling Gwen over the back of the couch into his lap layering her face with more kisses.

 

It was two in the morning on a Friday, the day before RaeLynn’s wedding and Blake and Gwen were boarding a plane to Franklin. It was moments like these that Gwen was thankful Blake had a private plane. After convincing her that she didn’t need to get dressed up because only the pilot and driver were going to see her, Gwen decided to leave the house in some old Pyjama bottoms and one of Blake’s shirts. Blake was in his usual gear a plaid shirt, his cap and dark blue jeans.

The flight was around seven hours so the couple decided to try and get as much sleep as possible instead of staying up and talking and joking like they usually did on flights. Gwen and Blake got settled, Gwen positioning her pillow that she brought and Blake getting a bottle of water.

The plane was in the air flying high and soaring through the clouds, the seat belt sign was switched off and Blake grabbed Gwen’s legs, which were crossed in front of her, and swung them over his legs. His hands slowly rubbing up and down them in soothing patterns. Gwen let out a small hum of approval while she adjusted the pillow she brought with her and snuggled into the plane’s leather seat.

Blake smiled at the sight in front of him. His girl fast asleep, waiting to go to a wedding with him, and he didn’t have to beg her to come.

 

It was mid-morning when the plane landed and Blake guided a still sleepy Gwen to the car. He loved how much she would lean into him when she was tired and trust him to get her to where she needed to be.  The driver greeted the couple before opening the door for them, Blake holding Gwen’s waist as she climbed into the back of the car.  He followed her in and kissed the top of her platinum locks.

The drive to the hotel they were staying at wasn’t long.  Blake was extremely tired, although he tried to get a few hours shut eye on the flight he couldn’t get his brain and heart to stop battling.  His eyes were glued to the sleeping beauty next to him as he thought about how much his life had changed and how much happier he was now.

The hotel door had just shut and Gwen had wrapped her body around Blake, her lips teasing him with small pecks. Blake pulled her even close, his forming erection colliding with her stomach.

“Well someone’s awake” Blake mumbled causing Gwen to giggle.

“Well, I had plenty of time to sleep, thanks to my amazing boyfriend” Gwen whispered back.

Blake had just picked Gwen up by her thighs, her whole body pressed tightly against his.  His scruff tickling Gwen’s pale neck as he planted kisses down to her collar. Blake walked towards the bed, Gwen rubbing against him in all the right places. Blake was just about to place Gwen on the bed, when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Gwen let out a sigh before giggling and burying her face into Blake’s shoulder.

“You should get that” Gwen said waiting for Blake to lower her.

“I should. But I have something more important in my arms”

Gwen gave Blake one more kiss before pulling Blake’s phone out of his back pocket.

“It’s RaeLynn” Gwen said as Blake released her onto the bed.

“See I don’t have kids and I’m still getting cock blocked” Blake answered taking his phone from Gwen.

Gwen giggled and readjusted her top while walking over to her suitcase.

“Hey hun, how are you?” Blake said as he answered the phone.

“Blake, did you both land?” 

“Yeah Rae, we came in about half an hour ago.”

“Okay that’s good.  Josh and I are having a little get together before the wedding do you and Gwen want to come? I don’t know if you have any plans.”

“I’ll talk to Gwen text me the details and I’ll let you know. I’m going to get some shut eye before I look like the living dead.”

“Okay. I love you Blake”

“I love you too Rae” With that Blake hung up.

Blake turned around and found Gwen reaching up to hook Blake’s suit and her dress on the door to prevent them from creasing. Blake went up behind Gwen and pulled her up by her waist.  Gwen couldn’t help but gasp in surprise as she hung the clothes up.

“So where were we?”  Blake whispered seductively.

“You were going to bed because I don’t want my date to look like the living dead” Gwen teased.

“Babe you’re killing me” Blake sighed.

“It will be worth it tomorrow after all the PDA and the emotions” Gwen said pushing Blake towards the bed.

 

Saturday morning finally arrived; Gwen could feel the sun drumming down onto her face as she tried to stay asleep. They really needed to learn to shut the curtains at night. Gwen buried her face into Blake’s shoulder, shielding herself from the day. Blake let out a grunt at Gwen’s movement and wrapped his arm tighter around Gwen.

An hour or so later Blake’s alarm went off.  _Queen’s Crazy little thing called love_ began playing to the couple.

“You changed my alarm tone” Blake stated.

“Well…. Maybe” Gwen said climbing on top of Blake, lowering herself teasingly slow to meet his plump lips in a morning kiss.

“I suppose you should get ready” Blake said.

“What about you?” Gwen said sitting up and pushing her hips onto Blake’s firmer getting his undying attention.

“Well, I get to watch my girl get dressed, and then about fifteen minutes before we go I’ll get dressed.

Blake replied pulling Gwen underneath him rubbing his morning wood into her.  Gwen gasped at the feel of him; hot and hard against her.

“Such a tease” Gwen breathed out.

She climbed out of bed her hips swaying side to side as Blake smiled to himself, seeing his girl seduce him.

After an hour of watching Gwen walk back and forth from the bedroom to the en suit in just her burgundy lace bra, an intricate lace pattern that even wrapped around her ribs. Blake’s favourite part, though, was how long her legs looked as they lead his gaze to her matching lace panties.

Blake was still laid in bed watching Gwen put her make up on through the reflection in the mirror. Blake new it was time to get dressed as Gwen was fiddling with her hair. He pulled himself up from the warm nest of blankets he’d created.

Blake pulled on his best pair of dark blue jeans and his black shirt that Gwen had hung up the previous night. He was fastening the buttons when Gwen stepped out in her black velvet dress, his eyes started at the bottom where the flowered lace started at mid-thigh, his eyes moved up to the diamante belt which wrapped around her small waist extenuating her curves and finally the crew neck cut the hid her perfect body underneath, the sleeves trailing under her arms. Blake couldn’t think of a more beautiful site in his life.

The best part was when she stood in front of him, her bare back to his chest, a silent question to zip her up. After pulling the zipper up and hiding the skin that belonged to his eyes only, his lips pressed against the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, shivers erupting from the sensations.  Gwen turned around and kissed Blake.

 

“Are you sure you have everything?” Blake asked swinging the room key on his finger.

Gwen nodded and scooped up her phone meeting Blake at the door. He had his dark Azul blue blazer on and his black coat over his arm.

 

Blake had just opened the car door for Gwen; hundreds of people were gathered around talking and reminiscing about RaeLynn and Josh.  Gwen took Blake’s offered hand and got out of the car, a gust of wind hit Gwen’s skin causing her to shiver.

“Blake can I borrow your jacket?”  Gwen asked.

“Maybe. I mean this is my only bargaining chip.” Blake said raising his eyebrows.

“Fine lend me your jacket and not only does everyone understand I’m yours, but you can do what you want with me later back at the hotel” Gwen whispers seductively in Blake’s ear before gently biting it.

“Well turn around and let me put this on you already!” Blake said eagerly.

 

The wedding was an emotional rollercoaster for both Gwen and Blake, they were both taken back to times when they said _I do_ and how it went downhill, but they were also each other’s rock and realised how much happier they were to be together and one day share their own vows to one and other.  Gwen and Blake posed for some photos with Josh and RaeLynn as well as pictures on their own and with both the bride and Grooms family.

The night was rolling in; everyone was dancing and drinking in the reception. The newlywed couple had hired out an old farm house, led lights glittered around the property as everyone joked and laughed. Everyone was obsessed with the photo booth and dressing up in silly masks and posing for photos.  The darker the sky got the thinner the amount of guests became.

“I still can’t believe Gwen Stefani fixed my veil!” RaeLynn shrieked as she bounded over to Gwen and Blake who were already talking to Josh and his best man.

“Well, I’m glad you let me come” Gwen replied hugging RaeLynn.

As soon as Gwen let go of the young bride, Blake instantly pulled her into his side again. His possessiveness becoming more obvious.

“Of course I would. Blake got me to where I am and we got close and I know his undying love for you. It’s why we sent the plus one. We knew he would either bring you or no one.”  RaeLynn explained kissing Josh.

“Hey RaeLynn it’s getting late me and Gwen are going to head off.  Thank you for inviting us and I hope you have a great honeymoon” Blake said pulling RaeLynn into a hug and kissing her cheek before doing the same to Josh.

Gwen copied Blake before taking his hand and heading out to the hired car.  They said their polite goodbyes but Gwen could tell Blake was in no mood to be patient.

The drive home was spent with Blake working Gwen up, her face a permanent rose colour.  They were barely able to make it to their room from the elevator. Blake had, had Gwen pinned to the wall in the elevator her fingers pulling Blake’s hair in a death grip, Blake’s neck and chin were stained red from Gwen’s bright lipstick. Gwen had imprints from Blake’s teeth tracing her neck.

The hotel door slammed shut and the coat Gwen had been wearing dropped to the floor. Blake grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her black heels dropping to the floor one by one, the clang of them hitting the marble floor echoed in the room. Blake’s breath was hard and heavy as he breathed against Gwen’s ear. Gwen frantically began undoing Blake’s shirt buttons as he walked towards the bed, repeating similar actions as the night before.

Blake dropped Gwen not so gently onto the bed before ripping a hole in her black fishnets. Gwen gasped at the impact before pulling him down for a filthy kiss. Gwen had managed to pull Blake’s blazer and shit off his shoulders. Her hand had just reached his belt when Blake grabbed her wrists and shook his head. He pulled her up and unzipped her dress. His eyes welcoming the sight of her lace underwear and pale skin.

Gwen’s dress ended up at the other end of the room while Blake bit along her spine. Gwen couldn’t help the moans that escaped her as Blake unclipped her bra and flung that somewhere too. His hand trailed down Gwen’s stomach and snuck into her panties. At the feel of him teasing her entrance Gwen’s legs began to shake, the feel of him was too much, when his middle finger pushed its way inside her Gwen’s legs turned into Jell-O. Blake smirked at her reaction and smashed their lips together.

“Blaaakee” Gwen groaned.

Blake pulled out of her and pushed her panties down before pushing her onto her hands and knees, displaying herself for him. Blake was mesmerized by the way her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.  Before he knew it he was unbuckling his belt and shredding the rest of his clothes.

Gwen felt the bed dip and her man crawl behind her. One hand poised on her shoulder, the other lining himself up. Without warning he pushed himself inside her tight wetness. He held off for a few minutes feeling Gwen adjust to his size, the way her walls clamped down around him was enough to send him over the edge.  His thrusts started of small as he felt her blood get hotter as it coursed through her veins. Blake’s speed increased his thrusts hammering into Gwen. The sound of skin slapping skin was all that could be heard as well as heavy breathing and variation of curses followed with each other’s names.

Blake could feel Gwen reach the edge as her walls clenched around him. Blake waited until she reached her peak before following her to heaven. Gwen milked him for all that he was worth.

Blake slowly pulled out of Gwen and collapsed onto the bed Gwen following as she landed slightly on top of Blake. Their chests moving as fast as a cheetah as they caught their breath.

“That was…” Gwen started.

“Amazing” Blake finished.

His arms wrapped around Gwen as their damp skin melded together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
